None
by sexyrarababyofcoo7
Summary: couldn't think of a title so im taking suggestions, shikamaru has rent and money issues so his friends agree to help him get a roommate who he starts to fall in love with and vice versa ShikaxOC LeexSaku SasuxIno and more
1. Chappie 1: Money Issues

The alarm seemed like it was never letting up on poor Shikamaru's ears. Finally deciding that he couldn't take it anymore, Shikamaru let a drool stained hand reach from under the covers and take no mercy on the poor alarm clock as he slammed a hand onto the stop button… or what he _thought_ was the stop button, which ended up being the '**snooze**' button.

After sufficiently cursing the alarm and Ino for buying the dammed thing for him, Shikamaru reluctantly rolled out of bed (literally) and hit the floor with a _**thud.**_

"I'm glad as hell that it's Friday." He said as he strolled grouchily into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and taking a quick five minute shower. (a/n Well it was more like a _three_ minute shower but whatever) He wandered back into his room and pulled out a black shirt that read 'never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups' and a pair of jeans then went to the kitchen.

After having a huge bowl of cereal, Shikamaru decided to head to work because he wanted to walk as slowly as he possibly could on his way there.

O00000O

'Good googly moogly that thang is juicy' was repeated twice before Shikamaru could get his cell phone out of his pocket and people walking the street decided to stop staring at him. "Hello?" he asked dryly to the person on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, Shika! We still on for tonight?" Naruto asked a little too excitedly for the lazy leaf nin on the other side of the phone.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You lazy bastard it's the first Friday of the month! Which you probably don't remember the importance of, do you?" There was a short silence before Shikamaru finally answered his simplistic answer.

"No."

"It's guys' night out, not to mention your own fucking birthday, baka."

"Oh yeah… I guess it is. Well what time is this damn thing supposed to start anyway.?"

"As soon as you get your apartment, bye!" Naruto almost shouted as he hung the phone up. Even though he had already flipped his phone off _and_ put it away, Shikamaru had just thought to say 'bye' and found himself outside of his apartment complex. He sighed softly to himself and trudged up the stairs.

O00000O

Shikamaru pulled out his key only to realize that it wasn't neccessary because his door was already slightly ajar.

"Thanks for breaking into my apartment you low-lifes," He spat sourly at his so called friends from the doorway.

"Anytime," Kiba yelled voice doused in sarcasm. "You know Shikamaru you've gotsome pretty big bills here, how do you pay'em all."

"Great now you're going through my mail..." Kiba looked at him with a grin that said what are friends for, and you never answered my question. Seeing this hegave up knowing that it would spark Naruto'scuriosity and together they would ride him until he confessed.

"I manage, but it's been getting difficult lately. And don't even think about saying ask your parents." With that lastthing being said he shot Shino a look that said 'yeaI'm talking toyou', but he completely ignored it and continued to say.

"Why don't you get a roommate, then?" he asked only to have Sasuke give a sacastic answer.

"Cause his roommate would end up doing all the chores." with Neji adding "Or the guy would end up making Shikamaru wear nothing but a maid's apron and watch him clean." With thatsaid all the men started laughing all except Shikamaru who mumbled something incoherent as he made his way to his bedroom to find something to wear for the night's upcoming events.

"You know maybe we should actually help him find a roommate," Lee said breaking the silence.

"Why?" Kiba asked in all seriousness.

"Because he's our friend and I'm sure no one here wants him to move in with you including me." They all nodded in unison and Shino spoke up.

"Then we should force him into tonight. It's the perfect time." And so they all agreed and decided to tell him about it over dinner where-ever they decided to eat.

O00000O

Well that was the first chapter, hope you like. I don't know when I'll have the second chappie up so don't get your hopes up. Please review, but no flames this is my first fic. (and sorry for the shortness)

Mwah! Luvs and hugs


	2. Chappie 2: A New Roommate Like It Or Not

"I said NO!" Shikamaru shouted into the receiver making Kiba a little upset.

"Fine then, never ask us to do you a favor again,"he retorted in an 'even if you were dying a painful death that lasted forever' way. However, this didn't seem to faze Shikamaru in the slightest way.

"Good. Anything you, all of you, ever try to do for me always back fires on me. So that's all the better for me."

"How far are you away for your apartment," Kiba said trying to change the subject.

"I'm right out front….Why? What the hell are you planning? Are you in my house again?" Shikamaru was getting hostile and people were beginning to stare. "Get out of my fucking house before I- There wasn't any need for him to finish sense Kiba had already hung up.

He stomped angrily up the stairs to his apartment. (a/n thank God it was on the second floor) Only to burst open his own door and find his again 'so-called' friends interviewing an anonymous person.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked after controlling his anger….for the sake of the civilian in the room, not his friends.

"We're helping you get a roommate, because you refuse to do it. Even though, we all know you need one." Shino stated flatly before turning back to the person in front of him.

"Ummm... Thanks for comming we'll give you a call," Lee said talking to the person (male or female I could care less) The person nodded andbrushed past Shikamaru and exited through the still open door.

"I told you yesterday that I. Do not. Want. A ROOMMATE!" He kicked the door shut as he said the last part. Which, startled the young women on the other side of the door. Shikamaru was halfway to the kitchen when the fore-mentioned women knocked lightly on the door.

"One of you get it, sense it was you guysidea." He continued to get himself abowl of vanilla-swiss-almondice-cream. (his favorite comfort food, mine too)

"Why bother? It's open!" Sasuke said remembering that Shikamaru never locked the door.

As the door began to open Neji turned on the television, which no one seemed to be watching asin walked a woman with long silky lavender hair tied into three pony tails with two strands flowing in her face on either side. She was on the short side maybe 5'1 at the most. She wore a green sweater whose sleeves were at least two inches longer than her fingersthat just barely covered her belly button, and baggy jeans.

"I umm... I'm here for the-

"She's here cause I'm kicking her out and she needs a place to stay,"came from another woman who looked exactly like the first one. Except, that she had her hair in a braid and only one strand was hanging in her face. Shewas wearing a black turtle neck that came nowhere near herbelly button. It stopped just under her bosom (pronounced boos -um, for all you idiots) and a short whitepleated skirt. Of course she wore a pair of pants under it, tight red spandexcapri pants, but pants all the same.

The second woman spoke again, "So can we get this whole ordeal over with so that I can go home and sleep." She said staring at the men who were staring at them.

"No need," Naruto spoke up, "She's got the room!"

"Hmp. Told you it was going to be easy." The second woman said to the first.

"Shut up," the first woman said. Then introduced herself, "I'm Zuka Haromia, and this... This selfish hag is my sister Isis." Earning herself a smack on the back of the head.

"Nice to meet ya," Isis said loaded with sarcasm and more to give," When the hell can she move in?"

"Anytime before the end of the month," Lee said flipping through the papers on the clip board. Both girls gave questioning looks as to why Zuka could move in so soon. Seeing this Lee added, "That's when the rents due."

Zuka sweat dropped and Isis laughed softly before saying," Well, come on Zu so we can pack your shit." With that she left the apartment.

"Uh...Just out of curiosity who is the actual owner of this apartment..." Zuka asked getting a quick answer. Everyone was pointing to Shikamaru sitting in one of the chairs across from his couch including Shikamaru himself. Zuka sweat dropped again saying, "Name?"

Shikamaru took a big swallow of ice-cream before answering the question asked.

"Shi'amaru," he tried his best to say through another mouthful of ice-cream.

"Thank you." She added smiling as she left.

Everyone turned they're attention back to the t.v. even though their were somewhere else...somewhere perverted evil grin.

"Where's Neji," Shikamaru asked noticing that he was no longer on the floor next to him.

Lee answered by saying, "He used his 'byakugen' to see through Isis's and Zuka's clothes and went to the bathroom to stop his nosebleed, and rub out the efects of being a youthful jounin with a youthful spirit."

"English," Naruto said getting annoyed quickly.

"He got a youthful boner," Lee said, starting to laugh. The other men started to laugh.

After gaining control over their laughs, they all looked up to see Neji looking a little tired and they started to laugh again. Neji looked confused he wanted to know what the joke was. Then he realized what happened earlier and he gave Lee a death glare. Though Lee was too busy laughing along side the other men to notice.

O00000O

Second Chapter!11 Yay. Muuuuch longer than the first. heh, Shikamaru is gonna have a time living with a woman.

evil grin/ naughty thoughts Check back for Chappie 3. AND REVIEW, REVIEW LIKE NEVER BEFORE!


	3. Chapter 3: First Day of Moving wit Pervs

"Well, Shika, guess she'll start moving in today," Shikamaru said to himself in a bliss of after sleep splendor. With that, he blearily got out of bed and made his way to the, take a guess… that's right, kitchen. As he began to open the beautiful wooden cabinets Ino had gotten when they were together, there was a soft, light, almost rhythmic knock at the door that was starting to send him into another sleepy splendor. Shikamaru, trying not to fall out on the kitchen floor like a drunken Jiraiya in a strip club, rushed to the door "What?" he asked oh, so, happily while quickly pulling the door open. A small, dainty hand landed softly against the bare flesh of his chest.

It was none other than…ZUKA! "Uh," was all she could muster as a light blush came to her face. She cleared her throat adding, "I, I'm gonna start moving things in now, alright."

"Sure, whatever, but could you please stop touching my chest." Zuka felt her face heat again. She hadn't realized that she had now opened the previously clenched fist of a hand and was now outlining Shikamaru's muscles.

"S-sorry," she said now facing the ground. Shikamaru would have assured her that it was ok but he was too busy staring into the box Zuka's sister, Isis, was holding. She turned back to see what **_his _**blush was about, and unfortunately… she found out.

"What's the matter; never seen a box of thongs before," Isis asked Shikamaru with an amused grin on her face.

"I, I'm just going to go make some coffee now."

"Whatever. Here, Zu. Take your box of sexy panties into your **new **apartment," Isis said handing off the box to her stunned sister. Zuka only made a short, stressed, grunting noise as Isis happily walked off. Zuka, now alone and feeling shyer than normal, faced the doorway with a sulking look. She took one deep breath and stepped over the thresh hold and only thought about making it to her room. Luckily for her Shikamaru was turned away facing the opposite direction of her blissfully making his morning cup of coffee. Well, his afternoon cup of coffee it being 12:45 and all.

"Well the only thing to do now is make it the hell outta her without him seeing me," Zuka said to no one in particular.

" I think its too late for that," said Shikamaru popping out from nowhere. "So, what's with the giant box of thongs, are you some kinda nymph or something?"

"No, of course not. What kind of freak do you think I am?"

"Just a question. And in case you forgot, you never answered the first one."

"………My sister buys them for me," Zuka said after a good 2 or 3 minutes of silence.

"You were'em or they just for show." Zuka took a gulp before she nodded her head agreeing to the first statement.

"Gotta go get some other things. You understand, don't you? Good," She then hurriedly got on an elevator that was conveniently already there and going down. Shikamaru just walked back into his apartment. Although as he took his coffee into his room with him and set it on the night, he couldn't stop thinking of how cute she looked with a pinkish glow across her face. 'I wonder if she would look that way on her back, in pleasure, moaning my name, with me in- **WAIT**! What the hell was he thinking? Really, on her back, **MOANING**. He just wasn't going to get any sleep thinking these things. Shikamaru got back out of his bed and made his way to his closet. He put on a white wife-beater (that'll get her blushing again), some baggy dark blue denim jeans, and his Jordan's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zuka let go of a much pent up sigh, which was good because she really needed the release. It would of have been perfect after that if, Shikamaru's friends hadn't been examining some of her more elaborate bras. Let's list the different kinds. **YAY**! (inner me : soo stupid) Shino, who was lured into it by Neji who's byakugan had made him a **HUMUNGUS** pervert, was holding an all black, strapless bra with beautiful purple lace around the edges and it's back had angle wing like golden clasps. Neji, the perv himself, held a white bra that looked like it would never fit a c-cup which all the others were clearly labeled, and it had a heart shaped cut out on the right cup where Zuka's skin would be the fill-in. Naruto held a yellow one strapped, smiley faced bra. The smiley face had it's tongue sticking out and the left cup read 'likes to be teased'. Lee was holding a green, camo bra that said 'this is what I wear when I can't go…**COMMANDO**!' Kiba, another one of Shikamaru's more perverted friends was holding a cow-print bra that said 'milk me' and had removable straps with a cow-bell for a clasp. Sasuke was holding a blue and white polka dot bra, strapless with two green dot around the are for her nipples that said push. Choji, who had just gotten off of a mission, was there too. He held a bra tootsie pop bra that read 'how many licks does it take to get to the center of my tootsie?' **YAY**! We listed them all! (inner me: still stupid)

Zuka's face went pale as she watched the men play with her bra in brood daylight like it was nothing. "What are you doing!" she shouted like nobody's business.

"Admiring your lovely collection of bras," Kiba said sarcastically. The others, even Neji, dropped there bras into their appropriate box. Of course, he didn't need to fantasize her boobs in the bra when he could just look at hers now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Updating this chapter later unless you like it like this REVIEWS


End file.
